


these feelings can't be flushed down the drain

by TheKrew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, plumber!Lexa, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrew/pseuds/TheKrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly awkward incident, Clarke's toilet became absolutely unusable. Luckily, Octavia's soccer captain has more tricks up her sleeve than others would expect. At the same time, Octavia is fulfilling her quest to make clexa happen.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Clarke's toilet broke and she gets to know her plumber Lexa in the process. Octavia is a little shit and desperately wants to make clexa happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these feelings can't be flushed down the drain

It's frustrating. It really is. For Clarke, it's shocking to think that something so small and simple can change her entire life.

She peers over the white rim - and, well, yeah. The liquid is still sitting there. Not moving. Clarke groans in frustration and leans back.

Her damn toilet won't even function properly and she's starting to lag behind on her schedule. Kneeling in front of the cursed contraption, Clarke banged the the toilet seat in hopes of it being able to flush.

Nope. Nothing. So she stands up and debates on whether or not to flush again. It takes a full seven seconds before making up her mind. She presses down on the lever, and to make things worse, the liquid doesn't just stay there - it starts rising.

"Oh _shit._ Nope - not good," Clarke says, grabbing the plunger, violently twisting into the toilet. And yes, it's absolutely disgusting beyond words. But the blonde would much rather live in a dorm with a clean bathroom than one that's shit filled. The liquid spills over the rim and Clarke resists the urge to puke along with it. Her shirt is now officially stained and her socks are no longer as white and before. _Great._

She glances at her watch and sees that it's only 7:37. _Not too bad._

Right on cue, Raven enters their dorm and dumps their breakfast on the counter. Clarke thinks she looks amazing as per usual, having finished her morning workout and shower. She's dressed in an orange jacket and black skinny jeans - nothing compared to Clarke's t-shirt and sweats.

"I got us bagels Princess! This makes us even although-" Raven pauses, taking the situation in, "what the hell, Griffin."

Clarke closes the door and looks down at her stained clothes. Yep, this was going to be an awful day.

"Please tell me that that's not what I think it is," Raven says, visibly grossed out.

Clarke's response is immediate. "It's not! Well, it's not as bad as it looks. But-"

"Clarke, answer my question. Is that shit on your shirt?" Raven asks.

The blonde takes a deep breath in (it's a bad idea, considering the scent). "It is. But I can explain! I had a lot to eat last night, and, well-"

Raven raises her eyebrow and interjects, "Um, spare the details. Just- god. This is so damn gross."

Clarke nods, shifting from one foot to another. "I didn't mean it," she says, approaching Raven. "I'll give you a hug to make it better!"

oOo

There are shrieks and screams coming from the dorm next to hers. Should Octavia be concerned? She knows that Clarke and Raven do get wild sometimes, but they've never been this loud before.

"Damn it, Rae," Octavia mumbles under her breath, walking towards the door.

Her first class is at 10:00, so she has plenty of time to yell at them. She's about to knock on their door when she hears another yell. Sighing, Octavia opens their door and pops her head in. And yep. Not exactly what she was expecting. Clarke is literally lying on top of Raven, seeming like she's enjoying herself. While Raven is currently yelling her lungs out. And - wait a second. What the hell is on Clarke's shirt?

"Guys, what the hell?" Octavia asked, effectively shutting them up.

Clarke stands up, followed by a scowling Raven. "There was an argument," Clarke replies, brushing her pants.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Raven says to Clarke, "Octavia. We're sorry for waking you up. You can go now." Well, she at least got an apology, which is what she came here for.

Octavia nods for a second, before remembering something. "Clarke, what's that thing on your shirt? And why does it smell like-"

"-shit? Yeah... there was a small accident," Raven interjects, giving a pointed look to Clarke.

There's a slight pause for a few seconds before Clarke throws her hands in the air. "It wasn't my fault okay! It was those damn burritos! If Monty hadn't come over and ordered that mega meal special then this wouldn't have happened!" she exclaims. It's amusing really, and Octavia's already pieced together that their toilet is clogged by the stench, Clarke's clothes, and the very obvious liquid seeping from the door.

That's when she remembers. _Lexa._ "Okay, okay, calm down! You guys remember my soccer captain right?" Octavia asks.

They both nod. "Lexa, right? The one with the hair and the cheekbones?" Clarke questions. And Octavia almost laughs because she knows that Clarke only comes to her soccer games to watch the hot girls (including Lexa). But Octavia simply nods. She has a feeling that Clarke may possibly have a field day with Lexa.

"Well, she's really good at plumbing - as weird as that may seem. I think she learned it from her uncle," Octavia replies, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe. And now that she's thinking about it, Clarke has been single for months. Why not oversell Lexa?

Raven raises a brow. "Isn't she a political science major though? The one that's dead set on becoming a patent attorney?"

Octavia nods and smiles slightly. "She's weird. But she's also very determined and an amazing athlete. She's a great friend too." Okay, with the looks she's getting, maybe a little overkill. But still. "I think she could possibly fix your toilet for free. She owes me a lot, so this'll make up for it," she says.

Clarke squints."Okay, but what's the catch? You do want something in return right?" she asks.

Octavia shrugs, replying, "Just don't wake me up again."

oOo

About three days of utter misery later, there's an unusual knock at the door. Clarke has a feeling that it's Lexa. And she doesn't really know her that well, but she does remember that goal winning kick she made during the second game and her sharp, angular features making its way down to the bleachers. At this point Clarke is desperate to get her bathroom fixed because she's used Octavia's bathroom more than enough at this point. And she can't keep going back to Octavia's dorm hearing the constant 'Lexa's _so_ your type Clarke' and 'god, Clarke, you're going to _love_ her.'

And, honestly, other than her cheekbones and hair, what's so great about plumber/lawyer Lexa? Opening the door, she's met with green eyes and a scowl. And the first thing that Clarke notices is that she's _pretty_. Like, really _really_ pretty. And those floodlights on the soccer field do not do her justice. The tank top she's wearing shows the lean, taut muscle of her shoulder and arms. And Clarke should really stop looking.

"If you're going to keep looking at me like that, I might have to charge you extra," Lexa says slyly, pushing the door open. And Clarke knows she's just joking by the slight upward pull of her lips.

"I'm Clarke," the blonde says, extending her hand.

"I know," Lexa says, taking her hand, the skin surprisingly smooth, "Octavia's told me a lot about you."

Clarke's eyes widen. "Oh gosh. Like what?" And Clarke swears she's going to kill Octavia after this.

The corner of Lexa's mouth pulls upwards and she says, "Well, I usually tune her out, but I did catch that you liked art? And you apparently 'made quite a masterpiece out of your bathroom.'"

And yep. Clarke is going to murder Octavia. She feels the tips of her ears getting red, but she has nothing to lose at this point. "Yeah, I'd rather have you look at it first instead of explaining it to you."

Lexa nods, her eyes firmly fixed on Clarke's eyes. And they're so piercing and green and beautiful and Clarke thinks that she really likes the way Lexa looks at her. Which is a weird thought when you've only known someone for less than a few minutes.

"Well, let me show you there," Clarke says, guiding Lexa to their bathroom.

She opens the door, and Lexa's eyes widen marginally. She nods slightly, not even fazed by the stench. "I think I can get this done within a few days."

Clarke breaths out a little. "Alright. Thanks, Lexa," Clarke replies, staying in place.

And Lexa looks at her oddly. "I can take it from here Clarke," she says, expecting her to leave.

"I kind of wanted to watch you," Clarke speaks, "but not in a creepy way." And she's just about to slap herself because that sounded insanely stupid.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Sure. But I think it might go by slower if you watch me," she says, taking out her tools from her tool kit. And Clarke _definitely_ notices the way her tank top rides up and the way her pants hug her legs so well.

"Why is that?" Clarke asks.

"Well, I don't know about you, but if a beautiful girl watches you do something, won't you get at least a little bit nervous?" Lexa asks in response, crossing to the other side of the bathroom.

Clarke was _not_ expecting that. But she'll take it. She ducks her head to hide the blush rushing to her cheeks. "Well, then I'll leave you to it."

And Clarke thinks that she could maybe, possibly deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
